


Love's Appeal

by Zaikia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Polyamory, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Threesome - F/M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Shelby's just a normal college student. Just a normal college student who is very sensitive to the supernatural, and is suddenly attracting a demon and an angel, whom both are convinced that she is someone they used to know thousands of years ago, and were in love with.





	Love's Appeal

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after Season 1.

Today was going to be a weird day. 

Shelby could already feel it in her bones. Today was going to be a very weird (but harmless) and very strange day. How? She had no idea. She just had a strong feeling that today was going to be very strange. She knew it from the moment she woke up, and she still knew it now, as she ate the french toast that her roommate had made. 

“Honey, are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been acting odd since you've woke up.” her roommate, Tripp spoke.

Tripp Sherriff. One of her very best friends and a very flamboyant gay man, who had a love for fashion and decorating. He was a tall man, around 6'2” with short, light brown hair and blue-green eyes, and a personality that any other gay man would love to be around. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a pink v-neck shirt and an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' on it, with an arrow pointing up to his face. 

“Nah, I'm fine.” Shelby shook her head, running a hand through her dark locks, making sure her bangs were swept across her forehead just the way she liked them. “Anyway, I gotta run.” 

“Have a great day, darling!” Tripp called after her. 

Shelby waved, eating the last of her french toast as she grabbed her backpack, her shoulder bag and her keys, then shut the door behind her and made her way downstairs to the parking lot. It was the beginning to another week in March, 2019. She had March and April left for the semester, then she was off for the summer. She was currently in her freshman year of college, at the University of South Bend and doing a four year degree in Photography. She had already achieved her dream of becoming a famous horror author, and now she was working towards a part-time career in Photography. She loved it. Her teachers loved her. She was quiet in class unless she had a question, but she was otherwise quiet and did her work. Her grades were amazing and she had a high GPA, though she was always striving to do better for herself. 

Shelby unlocked her vehicle, which was a black Chevrolet truck (four door) and put her backpack and her purse in the passenger seat, and then made her way into the driver's seat. It was only a ten minute drive to the campus, which she was glad she had moved to South Bend for her school years instead of staying in her hometown of Plymouth. It would have been an hour drive to the campus and then an hour drive home, and that was just too much gas to waste. So she and Tripp had became roommates so she could be closer to campus. 

Her day went as normal as any other day usually went by, though she still had the distinct feeling that it was going to be a very weird day. It was almost as if something out of the ordinary was going to happen. Something that she wasn't used to. 

Mondays were her lecture days, so she was done with class around noon. She went to the student center, or the library as it was also called. It had the cafeteria, the bookstore and some of the teacher offices were there as well. Usually on her lecture days she would go to the library afterwards and work on homework or study for upcoming exams. She didn't have any exams this week, but she did have a paper due next week, so she figured she would work on that for the day.

Shelby made herself comfortable at one of the smaller tables, where there was no one else around and got out her laptop, her notebook and a pencil, as well as her headphones. She tended to concentrate on her work better when she could drown out the voices around her and use music to help her concentrate. She clicked her way through her documents to get to her school folder and opened up her paper, which already had two pages to it, out of six pages. Within a half hour, she already had another page done when she was aware of two men approaching her table. 

“-I'm telling you, angel. It's _her_.” 

“Well, I mean....she looks like her, but how can we be for certain if it's really _her_?” 

Shelby paused her song and glanced up as the two men came up to her table. Both men appeared to be in their early to mid 40's. The first man was tall and lanky, with reddish-colored hair and wearing a pair of what looked like sunglasses. He was wearing all black and she noticed a small tattoo on the right side of his face, right under his hairline by his ear. The second man was a few inches shorter than the first, and had very light-colored hair, either white but it looked like a very light shade of blond and blue eyes. He was wearing a lighter-colored outfit compared to the first, including brown pants, a white shirt with a brown vest and a light-colored jacket over it. 

“Can I help you?” Shelby asked, arching a dark eyebrow. 

“Abby!” the red-haired man exclaimed, pulling out a chair across from her and sitting down in it. Well, more like he was leaning back against it with his right arm hanging over the back. “It's so good to see you! How you been? It's been over three thousand years.” 

Shelby stared at the man like he grew a second head, and she glanced between the two men. The other man looked....nervous? He only gave her a nervous smile and cleared his throat. “Um, it's _us_.” 

“Us who?” 

“You know! Aziraphale,” the ginger pointed to the other man. “And Crowley.” he pointed to himself. “We're best friends! The three of us!” 

“Okay, listen.....I really don't know who you two are.” Shelby said. “You clearly have the wrong person. My name isn't Abby, it's Shelby.” 

“Abby, c'mon. Don't be like that. I know it's been a few thousand years, but you should recognize us by now!” Crowley exclaimed. 

“Crowley! This is a library. Keep your voice down.” Aziraphale scolded. 

“Listen, _listen_. You two have the wrong person.” Shelby said, closing her laptop and gathering her things. She closed up her backpack and slipped her phone into her pocket. 

“Where are you going, Abby?” Crowley asked. 

“For the last time, my name isn't Abby.” Shelby snapped at him, causing the man to gain an expression of surprise. “It's Shelby. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere else to work on my paper.” 

She hurried past the two men. The one in black, Crowley, stammered after her. Shelby shot him a glare and he halted right in his tracks. 

“Leave me alone.” she demanded, and walked away. 

Shelby made her way to her truck, which wasn't parked too far from where the library was. She threw her things in the passenger seat and made her way to the driver's side, when the same two men just appeared out of fucking thin air. 

“Jesus Christ!” she exclaimed, placing a hand over her pounding heart. “What is your guys' problem? I'm not this Abby person!” 

“We know, we know, my dear.” Aziraphale spoke and Shelby arched a brow at the term of endearment. “We just.....you look _exactly_ like someone we know, or used to know actually.” 

“From a few thousand years ago?” she questioned. 

“Yes, actually. And I know just the trick to get you to remember.” Crowley spoke, and was suddenly approaching Shelby rather quickly. 

“Whoa, hey!” 

“Crowley, what are you doing?” Aziraphale exclaimed. 

Shelby was suddenly pinned against her own driver's side door and yelped in surprise as the red-haired man was suddenly grabbing her by the sides of her face. His slender fingers cupped around the back of her head, as he pulled her face closer to his. “W-wait...” she stammered. 

“You're really gonna hate me for this.” Was all Crowley said before he closed the gap between them. 

The brunette had no time to react when the man had captured her lips with his, and the first thing she noticed was that his lips were _warm_. Like fire almost. They were also slightly chapped, and a bit dry, but not....unpleasant per say. The weird thing was, that despite being forced into a kiss by a complete stranger, there was something.... _alluring_ about him. Like she had a feeling that she knew him, but couldn't figure out where she had seen his face or met him. 

She felt her cheeks go red and hot and she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she needed to push him away, but couldn't find the strength to. A muffled noise left her throat when the man pressed closer to her, tilting his head to better fit their lips together. A few seconds later, he was pulling away just barely an inch and Shelby only got time to gasp in air before he was back, this time deepening the kiss right away. She felt something warm and slick brush against her bottom lip and she squeaked when his tongue, thin and serpentine (which confused her as hell), slipped between her lips. 

Shelby was unaware of the other man's reactions to Crowley's sudden action, but she had a feeling he had an expression of surprise on his face. She felt that long, thin appendage glide over her teeth and brush across the roof of her mouth, before it curled around her tongue, forcing a _moan_ from her throat. It felt sinfully _good_. 

After what felt like several minutes, the man gave a final nip to her bottom lip and pulled away, prompting Shelby to react. She had reached into her back pocket and pulled out something small, but rectangular and had metal prods on the end of it. Crowley had no chance to react except with a yell of pure agony when electricity was coursing up through his _balls_. 

Crowley fell to the ground in agony, groaning and holding himself between his legs. Aziraphale was quickly kneeling down beside the red-haired man's side, just as Shelby got into her driver's side quickly and was peeling out of the parking spot like a bat out of hell. 

“Oh my fucking.... _God_!” Crowley groaned, curling up into a fetal position. 

“That was clearly the wrong thing to do, Crowley.” Aziraphale scolded, watching as the truck quickly disappeared out of view. 

“We gotta....we gotta go find her...as soon as I can fucking stand.” Crowley whimpered. 

101010101010101 

Shelby was glad that she managed to get away from those two strange men. She knew it was going to be a weird day, but she didn't think it would be the kind of weird day where two men claimed to know her and then one of them gives her possibly the best (and first) kiss of her life. Weirdly enough, she had actually begun to _enjoy_ the kiss. The man definitely had experience in that department and he had been very warm, like fire. And he was....alluring. Something about him was just very alluring. 

Nonethless, she wasn't about to have a man force himself upon her. Tasing him in the testicles seemed like a good enough punishment, though she knew he deserved worse than that. 

So instead of worrying about two men following her, she decided to go to her favorite cafe downtown, and spend a couple hours there drinking coffee and eating an early dinner, as well as working on her homework. She had thoughts of going to see a movie by herself, since there were a few movies that just came out that she wanted to see. 

After spending an hour and a half drinking coffee and working on her paper, she packed up her belongings and decided on going to see a movie. She ended up seeing a new horror movie that came out. It wasn't too bad, and had a couple of good jumpscares in it and even a twist ending that she liked very much. By the time the credits were rolling, it was going on nine o'clock and the sun was nearly disappeared over the horizon. She yawned quietly and brought out her keys to unlock her truck, when suddenly, she felt herself being pushed up roughly against the door. 

“Scream or say anything and you're dead, bitch.” a male voice hissed in her ear and it was not the same voices of the two men she encountered earlier in the day. 

Shelby didn't speak, or move, as the man began to feel around her pockets, purposely lingering around her ass and inner thighs. The revelation made her stomach churn and she noticed there was a second man, watching out for anyone who got close. 

“Hey!” 

Shelby recognized the voice immediately and she looked up as the two men, Crowley and Aziraphale, came approaching her and the two muggers. 

“Leave her alone.” Aziraphale warned. 

“Or what?” the man holding her sneered. 

Now, it took a lot for Shelby to feel afraid, or utterly fearful in any situation. So the next thing that happened was probably one of the most terrifying things that she had ever seen. Crowley's face and head seemed to suddenly _shape-shift_ into that of a huge black dog, with glowing red eyes and fangs that seemed to be as long as Shelby's fingers. Both men gasped in mortification, and then promptly fell to the ground, having fainted at the mere sight. 

Shelby felt extremely light-headed, and rigid. And she could feel it coming on. 

“Oh.” 

And she fell. 

0101010101010101

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale exclaimed in surprise and rushed forward, immediately able to catch the young woman before she hit the ground like the two muggers did. She was limp and pale, but her pulse hadn't changed at all and she was alive. 

“Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen.” Crowley groaned. “Greeeatttt, now we got an unconscious human, three of them actually.” 

“That was a horrible idea, Crowley!” Aziraphale shook his head, looking back down to the young woman in his arms. He reached up and gently patted her cheek, encouraging her to wake up. But no success. Crowley's sudden shapeshift had scared her to faint. “Oh dear....” 

“Put her in the truck. Someone's gonna come and see and I don't want to explain what the fuck happened here.” Crowley said hurriedly. 

Aziraphale lifted the young brunette and was able to unlock the back seat doors, placing her in the passenger seat behind the driver's side and buckled her in. “Okay, we have to take her home, Crowley. We can't just leave her here.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Crowley sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I'll drive. Just find her address.” 

Crowley made himself comfortable in the driver's side, commenting on how driving on the left side was weird and he didn't like it. Aziraphale had searched through Shelby's shoulder purse and found a wallet, and a driver's license inside with her address on it. 

“Here we are! 202 Riverwalk Lane, here in South Bend.” Aziraphale said, putting the ID back into the wallet and that into the shoulder bag. 

“Right.” Crowley said and started up the truck, immediately wincing as the radio came on, the CD in the radio playing. “What the fuck kind of music is this? She has shitty taste in music.” 

“We've got more important things to worry about, Crowley. Like the fact that we have an unconscious woman in the back seat of her own vehicle.” Aziraphale informed, watching as Crowley changed the songs on the CD. 

“Ah, there we go!” Crowley laughed, as Bohemian Rhapsody came on. 

He put the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot, much to Aziraphale's shock. Once they got on the road however, Crowley's driving seemed to calm down. Aziraphale relaxed and glanced over his shoulder at Shelby. She was still out cold, but she was breathing evenly. 

“We've gotta get her to remember us somehow, angel. I know it's her. Abby may have forgotten us, but I know it's _her_.” Crowley said.

Aziraphale knew Crowley had always been close to her. Abby had been a close friend of theirs, despite her being a demon as well. She had a personality like Crowley. Didn't mean to fall, hung around the wrong people and didn't even want to do her job. She had just wanted to hang out around Earth and party like no tomorrow. 

Aziraphale reached over with a hand and placed it upon Crowley's thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. “We'll do what we can to get her to remember us, dear.” 

Crowley reached down with his right hand, taking the angel's hand in his and brought it up to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss across the backs of Aziraphale's knuckles. “I really hope so, angel. I really hope so.”


End file.
